1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus and a signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a moving image display apparatus in related art that displays a moving image such as a movie at high quality and at a high refresh rate and displays high-definition computer graphics, generally, memory bandwidth is used mainly by a frame rate conversion mechanism that converts a frame rate and a graphics computation mechanism that performs graphics processing.
In the moving image display apparatus in related art, since semiconductor memory apparatuses are used separately by the frame rate conversion mechanism and the graphics computation mechanism, there is an issue that the number of semiconductor memory apparatuses increases, increasing circuit size. To solve such an issue, moving image display apparatuses that aim to reduce the number of memories are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-125200 and 2002-359819.